iTakeYourSoul
by SassySimoneEvans
Summary: What Happens when the iCarly Crew go to Death City to visit Sam's cousin, Soul? Hilarity, action, drama, and a little bit of romance, OF COURSE!
1. Sam Puckett and Soul Evans: Cousins?

iTakeYour Soul:  
An iCarly and Soul Eater Crossover Fanfiction

By SassySimoneEvans

Disclaimer Alert: I do not own iCarly nor Soul Eater

Chapter 1: Sam Puckett and Soul Evans: Cousins?!

* * *

**_Seattle,Washington, 7:00 PM, iCarly Studio_**

"In 5,4,3,2,..", Freddie Benson said as he pointed his camera towards his friends Carly Shay and Samantha "Sam" Puckett.

"I'm the lovable Carly.", Carly said.

"And I'm the more lovable Sam.", Sam said on cue.

"And this is iCarly!", the girls screeched in unison.

"Ok! To start this fine web show, Sam is going to jump up and down while eating a sub sandwich.", Carly says.

"While Carly tries to solve a very hard math problem in her head while drinking a can of Wahoo Punch.", Sam finished.

And, so they did!

* * *

_**Death City, Nevada, 7:03 PM, Maka and Soul's Apartment, Soul's Room**_

Soul "Eater" Evans, the 3 starred Death Scythe, was in his room watching iCarly, laughing at the hilarity the 2 girls were doing on his laptop screen.

"Hey, Soul.", said his meister/friend Maka Albarn, as she came into his room with a plate of cheeseburger sliders in her hand.

"What are you watching?"

Soul looked up from his laptop, grabbed a slider from Maka's plate and said, "I'm watching iCarly."

"What's that?", Maka asked, as the silver-haired boy bit into the slider and swallowed.

"Only the coolest, most hilarious web show on the internet."

Maka glanced at the two girls, one had brown hair, the other blond, the blond eating a submarine sandwich and jumping up and down, the brunette drinking a can of fruit punch with an expression that she could tell that she was thinking too hard.

"What's the joke?", Maka asked.

"What?", Soul said, completely confused at his meister's question.

"What I mean is that I just don't get what's so funny about these girls jumping up and down, eating sandwiches, and drinking punch with an expression you would use when you have to go use the bathroom...really badly."

Soul at first looked at Maka, then flashed his trademark toothy grin, patted Maka's head and teased, "Only cool people like myself get this type of humor. A bookworm like you just doesn't get it."

Maka got offended by Soul's comment, but instead of hitting him with a book like she always does, she just shrugs it off and teased, "Well, maybe I should get a big book for random humor."

"Or you could watch it with me and analyze everything about it while I eat these sliders you made. Also, I want to do something to surprise Sam.", Soul says, adjusting the webcam that was connected onto his laptop.

"Who's Sam?", Maka asked. "Is she the black-haired girl or the blond one?"

Soul points to the blond and says, "That's Sam. And the black-haired one is Carly, the host of iCarly."

"Then, why isn't the show called iCarly&Sam? Why is the show named after Carly?"

Soul facepalmed himself, sighs and says, "Will you just be quiet, Maka?! You can ask questions _**after the**_ **_show_.**"

So, Maka stayed quiet as her weapon was adjusting the settings from his webcam on his laptop.

_I wonder what surprise Soul has for Sam_., Maka thought.

* * *

_**Meanwhile in Seattle...**_

"And now on iCarly, we're going to do one of your favorite segments.", Carly said.

"And it's not Meatball War.", said Sam.

"It's...The Blab Cam!", both girls say in unison.

"Ok, Freddie. Who's out there to chatter it up with us?", Carly asked.

"We have a guy named Soul Evans from Death City, Nevada.", Freddie said as he looked from his Pear laptop.

"Well, lets talk to this Soul person.", Sam says.

"Roger that, Commander Sam!"

"Don't call me that."

Freddie makes the main screen swing forward and sets everything up for the two girls to chat to their special guests.

"Hey, Soul!", Carly said, looking at the albino-skinned teenage boy with the silver hair, crimson red eyes and shark-esque teeth, accompanied by a girl with blond hair that was up in pigtails and emerald green eyes. "And who are you?"

"Oh, her? That's my friend, Maka. Say hi, Maka.", the boy said to the girl.

"Hello.", the girl said with a smile on her face.

"Hi!", Carly said."Sam, say hello." But Sam had a weird look on her face. Her cheeks were turning pink. Carly looked at her blushing best friend.

"Sam, what's wrong?", asked Carly, looking concerned.

"Umm...", Sam uttered out.

"Yo, Sam! What's up? Remember me? It's your loving _**cousin,**_ Soul! Cool shirt you have on!", the boy named Soul said to Sam.

Sam's cheeks changed from pink to ruby red.

"Wait a second, Sam? That's your cousin?!", Carly screeched.

"No way!", Maka screehed as well. "Was that the surprise that you were talking about, Soul?"

"Um, yeah! What a cool surprise it was, wasn't it, Sam? Sam?", Soul asked his cousin, who was still blushing.

Then, all of a sudden, Sam ran out of the iCarly studio, with her face hidden into her shoulder.

"Sam!", Carly said, as she followed her friend out of the door.

Freddie, who was confuesed at the situation, turned the camera towards him and says, "While we resolve this situation, please enjoy this pre-recording video of a cat eating a jelly donut."

Then he puts on the video, tells a confused Soul and Maka that he'll find a reason why this happened, and runs off.

* * *

_**In Death City...**_

"Um, what just happened?", Soul asked Maka, who was looking at his laptop screen.

"I don't know, Soul.", Maka replied. "But it might have been that Sam was **_VERY_ **surprised to see you."

_**Author's Note: I really wanted Soul and Sam to be cousins because: **_

_** 1. They are both cool in different ways**_

_**2. They either get abused(Soul) or abuse another person(Sam)**_

_**3. Both have sarcasric and humorous personalities**_

_** 4. They would protect their friends, even if it kills them**_

_**5. See #1**_

_**Anyway, Be on the lookout for Chapter 2! **_


	2. Soul's Mistake

Chapter 2: Soul's Mistake

* * *

_**Death City, Nevada, Maka and Soul's Apartment(Albarn/Evans residence), Soul's Room**_

_**SPOV(Soul's Point of View)**_

Um, what happened?

Why did Sam have that weird look on her face?

Why did she run off like she was embarrassed to see me or something?

This wasn't the cool reunion that I thought would happen.

Maybe it was that she hasn't seen me ever since she was little.

You know, when I was playing piano for her.

When I was caring for her like a big brother.

When she was the _**only** _friend that I had.

BEFORE I met Maka.

BEFORE my weapon blood kicked in and I discovered the DWMA.

BEFORE I became a DeathScythe.

This was NOT cool. At all.

"Hello...Earth to Soul!", Maka said as she was waving her hand in my spaced out face.

I sighed a depressing breath, which made my meister feel bad for me.

"Don't beat yourself up.", she said, as she tried to comfort me.

But, all it did was make me feel more crappy than ever before.

Then, I snapped.

I couldn't take this no longer.

"WHY DID THIS HAPPEN?", I yelled. "AUGH! I thought that she would be happy when I told her!"

"Maybe she was surprised to see you've grown up to be a big, powerful DeathScythe!", Maka joked.

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY, MAKA!", I snapped at her.

Then, I discovered that I shouldn't be angry at my meister. I should be angry at myself.

For what I've become.

For forgetting what I used to be to Sam.

For changing my reputation.

For being such a complete idiot.

For being the worst cousin ever.

"You know what, I'm sorry for yelling at you. I need a shower to calm down. Then, I'll explain everything to you, Maka.", I said, as I left my bedroom and slamming the door behind me.

I knew that it wasn't my partner's fault for changing from quiet piano prodigy to becoming one of Lord Death's personal weapons.

It was mine.

As I took off my clothes and stepped into the shower, I realized something about myself.

That sometimes, I did make mistakes in my life.

I looked at the scar that was on my now soap-laden chest and discovered that the scar was a mistake.

It was a mistake that could have been avoided.

Then, as I washed my hair, I thought about Maka's father.

Sure, he cheated on his wife a LOT...but although I hated what Maka has become because of him, it was all a mistake.

It was a huge mistake that could have been avoided _**A LONG TIME AGO**_.

Even having that fight against Kid the first time he became a student at the Academy was a mistake.

But, that was because my ego was so big and intent on becoming a DeathScythe, that I got jealous at him.

It was also Black*Star's fault for breaking school property and making Kid upset.

Then again, Black*Star is an idiot who makes mistakes _**ALL THE TIME**_!

And he never learns anything from them.

Anyway, the point that I was trying to make was that whether it was being an all-powerful weapon(like me), a 3 starred scythe meister(like Maka), an Assassin(like Black*Star), a zombie(like Sid), the Grim Reaper's son(like Death the Kid), or an internet celebrity(like Carly and Sam), _**we're not perfect**_.

We all make mistakes.

After showering the dirtiness that was my mistake, drying off and getting dressed into my pajamas, I went to the couch where Maka was sitting with a platter of freshly made chocolate chip cookies and glasses of milk and was wearing an anxious look on her face, like she really wanted to hear my story.

I sat down next to her, grabbed a cookie, and ate it in silence.

Then, I told her my story.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Oooh! This is soo emotional and full of angst. I wanted to make Soul have a moment where he freaks out, takes a shower to calm down his nerves (if you can only imagine this in your head, you might be drooling out Niagara Falls! LOL!), thinks about everything, and then tells Maka his story of how he and Sam had a very touching relationship when they were younger. Anyway, the next chapter is going to be awesome because it will be told in regular point of view where Sam tells Carly and Freddie everything about Soul's relationship with her , how he was in the past, and what happened to their relationship. And remember to review my story at anytime! **_

_**PS: I really want a picture of the Soul Eater crew with the iCarly crew drawn in SE's format! So, if you have a Deviantart and you can draw that, PM me about this! **_

_**PSS: On Second thought, make my fanfic into a doujinshi(Fan Comic)! That would be 20% cooler!**_


	3. Sam's Story

Chapter 3: Sam's Story

* * *

_**Seattle, Washington, Carly's "Sweet" Room**_

Carly and Freddie searched everywhere for Sam. That is until they find Sam in Carly's room on her bed, soft sobs escaping from her behind Carly's pillow.

"Sam...", Carly said, as she sat next to her sobbing best friend.

"Go away!", Sam yelled through the pillow. "I don't want to talk about it."

"I have a Fat Cake.", Carly said, knowing that Sam loved Fat Cakes.

"I don't want one!", she screeched, surprising Carly. "I just want to stay here!"

"Freddie, you go talk to her."

"Why should I?! All she'll do is hit me.", Freddie reluctantly said.

"Please, for me?", Carly asked, with her signature puppy dog eyes that Freddie couldn't resist.

Freddie sighed, sat next to Sam, and said, "Tell us what's wrong. Why did run away from your cousin?"

Sam looked at her friends, sat up on her knees, and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"OK. Do you really want to know why I ran away?", Sam asked Carly and Freddie.

Carly and Freddie nodded "yes" in response.

"Before I met you guys...", Sam began.

_ I had no friends when I was young. Kids my age were afraid of me and thought that I was a menace._

_There was one person who DID understand and could RELATE with the same situation._

_His name was Soul Evans._

_ To other people, he was either a monster with his sharp teeth and deep red eyes or just a quiet guy who didn't like to socialize with other people._

_But, to me, he was like the big brother I never had. Whenever summer or winter vacation came, he was the ONLY one who I wanted to play with. Not Wes, Uncle Romerro, nor Aunt Marcella. Did I also forget to mention that the Evans family is RICH?_

"Really?", Carly asked Sam in awe.

_Yeah. You see, my Uncle Romerro is a world-famous piano player. He even performed at the world's fattest priest. Anyway, Soul and his older brother Wes were gifted musicians. So, when I would come over, it would be filled with beautiful piano or violin music._

_I would always go to Soul and ask him to play for me. Of course, he would say yes. Whenever I got hurt, he would take care of me. Whenever I needed advice, he always knew the answer. Like I said before, he was like the big brother I never had._

'So, what happened between you guys?', Freddie asked.

_Well, the last time we ever hung out was the last day of our summer vacation. I was leaving for Seattle the next day, so I made sure to give Soul something he would cherish forever. Something like a good luck charm from me when he did a recital. So, I bought him a piano-patterned dog collar with a golden collar tag with his name's initials on it._

Carly and Freddie looked at their blond friend with a "Seriously? A dog collar?" type of look.

_What?! I had 50 bucks on me! Anyway, I gave it to Soul and surprise, surprise. He loved it. He gave me a big hug in return and afterward, he said to me, "Sam, no matter what happens to me or you, just remember that I'll be the same, no matter what."_

"And after I left for Seattle, I met my best friend a few days over a tuna sandwich.", Sam said, making Carly giggle.

"And now, we're doing iCarly and...and..." Tears began to trickle down the blonde's fair-skinnned face. "Now that I've seen Soul change, I...I...I'm gonna go home."

"Sam, wait!", Carly said, as her friend grabbed her Fat Cake and ran out of Carly's room, slamming the door behind her.

_What do I do now?, _Carly thought to herself.

* * *

_**Author's Note: See? I told you that I could make a wonderful flashback chapter. But now, it's Maka's turn to listen to h**_**_er weapon's_ _point of view. The next chapter will have Soul telling his story to Maka! Remeber to review! PLEASE!_**


	4. Maka Hears

Chapter 4: Maka Hears

_**Death City, Nevada, Albarn-Evans Residence, Living Room **_

_**MPOV (Maka's Point of View)**_

I feel really bad for Soul.

He really wanted to surprise his cousin, but all he did was get all frustrated when Sam ran away.

So, while he was in the shower, I decided to make some of my homemade chocolate chip cookies to cheer him up.

After that, I put the cookies on a plate and poured two glasses of cold milk, before putting them on the little table that was next to our couch.

When I finished, I sat down and all of a sudden, Soul came in; hair damp from the shower he had and wearing his PJ's.

He sat down and ate one of the cookies.

Then, like he promised before he took his shower, he told his story.

He told me all about his life before coming to the academy a billion times, but this was a different story. This was the story about his ONLY friend he had. This was the story about his "Little Sister".

His cousin, Samantha Puckett. Also known as Sam.

Throughout his story, I heard a lot about Sam and how she was the greatest friend Soul had.

How, even when his life was sheltered and he was living in his older brother's shadow, Sam was his silver lining to his dark cloud of jealousy.

"She was like the little sister I never had.", Soul said, as he got a glass of milk and drank it.

He told me that they had a bucketload of fun in his mansion when Wes wasn't around.

It seemed that Soul had good times with her and for a while, Soul didn't feel lonely or sad.

I wonder what it's like. Having someone who would be there all the time; when you were in a family that didn't love you.

But then, I was on the verge of tears when Soul got to the part when Sam gave him what I like to call, "**_The gift_**".

The gift was actually a dog collar with a piano pattern on it. Ridiculous gift, I know, but it was the gift that Sam gave him before she left.

"After that, the last words I said to her was, 'No matter what happens to me or you, I will remember you.' or something like that.", he said, with a grim look in his eyes. "And then, I never saw her again. For now, at least."

I then remembered what had happened on the webcast; Sam looking embarrassed and running out of the studio and Soul looking shocked and then devestated when he snapped at me and went to the shower to calm down.

"Then, I discovered my weapon abilities, left my home, and met you.", he continued.


End file.
